


Starlight

by Dustie_Boobs



Category: STARSET (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustie_Boobs/pseuds/Dustie_Boobs
Summary: When her life begins to spiral out of control, she seeks solace and comfort in the music of Starset.  It helps her understand life a little bit more and just get through every day bull crap.  What she doesn't know is there is a hidden message to this music and soon she will be awakened to its message.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Antigravity_Carnivore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antigravity_Carnivore/gifts).



She sighed and threw her keys on the table, as they clattered against the surface she fell face first into the plush soft duvet of her bed, she felt relieved, that the day was finally over. Work had been hard today and she couldn’t wait to come home. She lay face down in the duvet until she was calm, then with a groan she flipped herself over on her back. Reaching to her right she grabbed her pair of galaxy headphones, and plugged them into her iPod. She opened her music application went to her playlist section, and then her Starset list she hit random, locked the phone, and closed her eyes. 

She felt herself drifting away, she felt a gentle breeze against her face, and smelled as the familiar scent of a fresh rainstorm entered her nostrils. Opening her eyes, she was greeted with the mysterious black night sky, and its beautiful twinkling stars. Sitting up her silver hair cascaded over her shoulders, another breeze gently blew her hair back, and little wisps tickled her neck. She got up and brushed off her white dress, tugging on the bow, she began her climb up the hill. Lately her exhausted state has sent her soul to this beautiful land, but this was the first time she was climbing the path before her. The grass was wet beneath her feet, but soft nonetheless. 

The breeze got stronger as she climbed to the top. When she reached the edge of the hill she stared out into the nothingness that surrounded her, but she was not scared, more mesmerized by the beautiful ballet between the black sky and the stars. She reached up towards one star that shone so brightly before her. Maybe it was the North star? 

Captivated by how close it was she continued to reach out towards it standing on her tip toes, as the wind blew her hair wildly around her, she reached as far as she could. She had almost touched the pointed tip of the shimmering star, when a familiar voice broke her concentration. 

“See I told you she would come back.” 

The girl turned around quickly. Once her brain caught up with her body’s almost violent tail spin, she realized who was standing behind her. 

“I think you scared her, Ron” he chuckled slightly

Her hand clenched the red bow that was tied around her neck. This was highly impossible. There was no way that they could be here, no way that Starset themselves could be standing before her in their stage gear. On the far right was Adam, next to him was Ron, who surprisingly didn’t have his usual angry face. On the far left was Brock who was smiling like a kid in a candy shop, and in the middle of them all was Dustin he was smiling at her but she couldn’t read his emotions. She shifted her gaze to the grass and watched it sway back and forth in the breeze that was sweeping over the hill.

She heard a chuckle and looked back up, Brock removed his helmet and was giving her one of his usual silly smiles. He approached her first and held out his hand, she hesitated but took his hand and shook it, she smiled back at him. Ron, and Adam approached her next removing their helmets and tucking them under their arms. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to startle you.” 

Ron smiled at her and she accepted his apology, Dustin walked up to her last he stopped next to Brock and Ron. 

“We’ve been watching you come here for quite a while now, we were compelled to approach you at first, but judging by how lost you looked, we didn’t want to frighten you” 

His voice was low and calm, she glanced at all four of the boys slowly, they were all exactly as she had remembered them from her VIP Concert experience, but she didn’t understand how they were here now talking to her, maybe this was all a dream and she would wake up and continue her usual daily routine.

“You look confused, I understand, come sit with us.” Dustin stated.

He motioned for her to follow him, as they all sat on the ground close to the edge of the hill. She shrugged and followed, she nestled between Dustin, and Brock, she took a deep breath to keep her emotions under control, because right now they were doing a whole circus act, causing butterflies in her stomach. 

“So... how is all of this possible, no offense, but how do I know I’m not dreaming?” she asked.

“You are.” Adam abruptly answered her.

“So, you aren’t real then?” She asked

She tried to mask the disappointment in her voice and failed miserably, a heat of embarrassment washed across her cheeks and she felt like she just wanted this to end. Brocks low giggle washed away the embarrassment strangely enough. 

“She’s adorable.” He said between childlike laughs.

“We are very much real.” Ron stated

She pushed her hair behind her ear in a desperate attempt to buy her brain some time to understand all of what was going on. Nothing that was happening right now made any sense to her, this whole world was out of place. Whenever she went to sleep she was brought here, and it was always the same she just sat at the bottom of the hill gazing at the stars until she woke up for the day, or whenever she took a nap. She felt a gentle touch on her hand and she looked up, Dustin was looking at her concerned, he must have noticed how confused she looked.

“I’m sorry it just doesn’t make any sense, there’s no way I can be dreaming, and all of this feel so real.” 

“It’s more like a dream like state, everything you see, feel, and hear is real. It’s kind of like an out of body experience.” Dustin said

“But why?” she asked.

“Because you heard our message, and you accepted.” Brock chimed in.

The girl pondered for a moment, what message could they be talking about? She thought heavily but it wouldn’t come to her, she felt more hands on her and she looked up, all the boys were now looking at her, Ron and Adam had their hands on her shoulders, and Dustin, and Brock had a hold of her hands, as she gazed into their faces, she felt a tingle on the back of her neck, within moments it erupted into a full electrical jolt, that seemed to kick start her brain. They were talking about their music, it goes much deeper than what she thought, they’re trying to spread a message of the future, they’re trying to save everyone. 

“I think she gets it now.” Ron said with a confident smile.

She watched as they all got up standing in front of her, they held out their hands towards her to lift her to her feet. She accepted the offer, and dusted off her dress.

“We don’t have much time left, time passes quicker in the real world, then it does here. We need your help, we need you to help get our message across, you understand it, and you know the truth behind it. If we don’t act quickly things will get out of control.” Dustin stated.

“What do I need to do?” She asked confidently.

They all smiled at her, and the boys replaced their helmets on their heads.

“You’ll know when the time comes, the messengers will be awakened soon.” Dustin said.

She watched as they all walked past her. She turned around as they got to the bottom of the hill, a small panic washed over her, and she ran after them, almost tripping on the bottom of her dress.

“Wait! How will I know this was actually real?!” she panted 

All the Boys looked to Dustin who folded his arms across his chest, he looked over to her and flashed her one last smile.

“When you return, you’ll know, I trust you Lizzie.” 

 

And with that they disappeared seemingly evaporating into thin air. Lizzie collapsed to the ground and let out a long breath from her lungs, she chuckled softly to herself, man her imagination was doing circles around her lately, and one day she was going to drive herself insane. She fell onto her back and stared at the stars in the sky, she smiled as she remembered the way her named sounded coming from Dustin. She covered her face, god she was hopeless, she admired him so much, felt so connected to him. It was like she understood him in a way no one else seemed too. She rolled onto her side resting her head in the crook of her arm. She shook her head slightly and closed her eyes, allowing the sudden exhaustion to take hold of her, she cleared her mind, and tried to end this false reality.

The sound of her alarm clock screaming woke her up, and she slammed her hand down on the small battery-operated device. Lizzie groaned displeased, she was not prepared to go back to work just yet, she felt like she didn’t even sleep at all despite having passed out right after work the previous day. She yawned and stretched.

“What the-?”

Her hand was clenched in a fist and it felt like she was holding onto something. She clicked on the lamp on her end table, her heart began to beat like crazy as she remembered the dream she had while asleep. She swallowed hard and opened her hand. She gasped, neatly wrapped up in the palm of her hand was a silk black bowtie. Keeping it all together was a little note pinned to its backside. 

 

“See you soon,  
Starlight”


	2. Into The Unkown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still recovering from the wild thrill of the dream the night before, Lizzie begins to ponder what if what she experienced wasn't a dream, confronted by her employee she agrees to tell her everything, but what's going to happen now 3 strange man have entered her store, and it looks like they're bringing trouble with them.

Lizzie sighed as she leaned over the counter, she rested her face in her hand and began to drum her fingers on its smooth creamy surface. The store was oddly dead today and she had just sent her cashier on their break. Her mind flipped through the previous night’s experience like a picture book, it put every detail on vivid display that flashed across her eyes. She stared off into the distance of the store aimlessly as she tried processing everything, from the dream to waking up with a bow tie clutched in her hands. 

“I wonder how he got there?” she mumbled

How had the bow tie gotten in her hand and it seemed in her dream Dustin knew that she would find it when she woke up back in her body. She stood upright and shook her head. No she had no time to be wasting on some stupid cooked up fantasy, she probably was fiddling with the bow tie before she went to bed, she is a cosplayer after all and her wardrobe includes various ties, and prop like items.

“Still… doesn’t explain the note…” 

“What note?”

Lizzie turned around to see her employee standing beside her with a confused look on her face. Lizzie cleared her throat and adjusted her shirt.

“Nothing, Becky its nothing.” 

“Doesn’t seem like nothing” She stated

Lizzie watched as Becky folded her arms across her chest and gave her a stern look.

“What?”

“Look it’s probably none of my business, you know since I am just your employee and all, but you have been heavily distracted lately, somethings going on and I know it’s not just the stress of being the GM of this shit hole. What’s got you all worked up Lizzie?” 

Lizzie cursed under her breath, that was one thing Becky was good for she could read a person like a god damn open book, just by reading their body language or the look in their eyes. No matter how hard you tried to hide it Becky could always find anything to read of you. Lizzie sighed running her hands through her unusually bright silver hair, she tugged at the pony tail and a desperate attempt to stall hoping Becky would give up, but this just caused the woman to tap her foot impatiently. 

“Jesus, fine. Look I am stressed out there is quite a few things going on in my life, both work and personal, and I just been having these weird dreams lately, nothing major just, kinda weird.” 

Becky’s eyes lit up with excitement and she nearly skipped over to Lizzie, she took her hand and looked up at her with intent excitement, she was practically bubbling with joy.

“You have to tell me about this dream!” 

“W-What why?”

“Because weird dreams are always exciting, and judging by what I know you for it won’t be a disappointment! Come on let’s grab a coffee after work and you can tell me all about it!” 

“I don’t know Becky…”

Becky squeezed her hand, and Lizzie looked over at her, she was pouting at her, pleading and begging that she tell her all about this dream of hers.

“Alright fine, just don’t look at me like that!” 

“YES!” 

Becky happily bounced off to finish her scheduled break, Lizzie shook her head and rolled her eyes. She turned her attention back to the front of the counter as the bell went off signaling that someone had entered the store.

“Welcome to- “

Lizzie stopped, her breath caught in her lungs, and a tingling fear prickled at the back of her neck. A young man dressed in all black, along with two taller towering men beside him, they were wearing masks, that covered their faces so she couldn’t make out who they were, they walked into the store. They seemed to suck the air right out of the whole place. They stopped at the door way and looked around, he was looking for someone and it didn’t seem like it was going to end well, for whoever he was looking for. She cursed, that was the last thing she needed today, a legal issue. She sighed and walked out from behind the counter signaling to Becky, she walked towards the three gentlemen. 

“Excuse me gentlemen” 

She addressed them with as much assertiveness as she could, given how utterly terrifying they seemed. This caused the unmasked man to look down at her, his face was expressionless, void of any form of emotion, and his eyes seemed as cold as the dead. Lizzie cleared her throat, as she saw Becky return to her station behind the counter, and grab for the phone.

“I will have to kindly ask your friends to remove their masks, if you would please, you must understand it is protocol, we have had an issue with robberies in this area and Masks are not permitted in this facility. You are free to shop here I just request that you remove what covers your face.” 

Lizzie placed folded her hands over her chest and stared at the man in the middle, she gave him a confident, Don’t-fuck-with-me look, his lips pursed in a twisted grin, and he chuckled darkly, it was low but it was full of all kinds of evil, Lizzie glanced over at Becky and the girl began to dial 911. Lizzie prepared herself, this situation was going to get ugly fast.

“How cute, this little girl challenges me, how quant. I am looking for someone” He paused “Someone’s and if you would be so kind as to tell me if you know who they are I might let you live.” 

“If you’re looking for someone I can direct you to the local authorities.” Lizzie shot back.

“My dear girl, they cannot help me.” he leaned down coming inches from her face. “But I know you can.” 

Lizzie stepped back in a defensive position, which caused the man to let out a bellowing laugh that seemed to shake the walls around them. 

“You cannot fight me, now tell me where they are.” 

“I don’t know who you’re talking about.” 

“Oh but I know that you do.” 

He pointed to her, more specifically the breast pocket that was attached to her shirt. She clenched her fist. Who was this guy?! She watched as he became amused at her defensive position. He motioned for the two men beside him.

“Take her, and her friend over there we can use them.”

And with that he turned his back on Lizzie as the two towering giants came forward. One turned it’s attention to Becky who had just got off the phone with the police. She picked up a baseball bat that they kept behind the counter and readied herself for a brawl. Lizzie turned her attention to the man coming towards her, she put up her fists, she knew a little of martial arts, but not enough to take down a giant that big. She figured they could stun them long enough to buy them time to run or until the police arrived. 

Lizzie heard Becky yell, and she looked over just in time to watch her hit the man in the knee caps with the bat. The towering giant went down face first, and Becky jumped over his motionless body. She came over to Lizzie still brandishing her weapon.

“Who the hell are these people?”

“I have no clue, but they don’t seem good Beck.”

“You think?” she answered sarcastically.

“Did you get ahold of the police?” Lizzie asked

“Yeah, they’re on their way, we just need to hold off until then.” 

“Yeah I think we can do that” 

Lizzie shot Becky a confident smile, and they both readied for the attack from the last man standing in front of them, except he didn’t attack, he just stood there motionless. Lizzie glared at him confused. Lizzie chose to strike first and swiftly kicked his legs out from under him, he grunted as he hit the ground. Lizzie and Becky both stared at each other at the two men who laid motionless on the floor.

“Well that was easy...” Becky said

“Too easy, no offense I have never seen a man that size go down so easily.” 

“As weird as it is let’s just count our blessings and get the hell out of dodge.”

Lizzie nodded to Becky who had already begun to make her way to the front door. Lizzie went to forward, when she heard a voice behind her.

“Journey into the Unknown Lizzie.” 

She whipped around at the voice, but all she saw was a flash of a black shadow before a massive shockwave of pain radiated through her left temple. She heard Becky scream for her as she spun around from the force of the blow. Her vision went in and out of focus on her way down to the floor, and the last thing she saw was Becky screaming to her, and the flash of the police cars.


End file.
